Talk:Creddie/@comment-4184884-20120523144131/@comment-3101374-20120526043546
OK, let's see here... iWill Date Freddie: "Oh my god she's just USING Freddie!" "He should help his girlfriend...(sadly, which to me seems like hurt at knowing that Freddie should be happy, but not wanting to lose him to Valerie)" iHave a Lovesick Teacher: "Come ON!" as Freddie drools over Ms Ackerman. iChristmas: "Freddie's always been in love with ME!" "EVERYONE hates Rona Berger" "(to Rona) No one even LIKES you" "(to Freddie) I want you to say the 5 4 3 2 without the one whcih I never understood but I always liked" iRocked the Vote: "STOP drooling over those girls!" iMust Have Locker 239: No dialogue, just an angry/upset expression when Freddie is talking about the cheerleaders that walk past locker 239 iTwins: "You and Melanie KISSED?!" iFight Shelby Marx: "I thought you wanted ME to be your future wife?" iThink They Kissed: "and Freddie kissed WHAT?!" "it's true... Sam and I kissed OH MY GOD" "(from the promo only) I'm NOT jealous (strongly denying, whcih to me symbolises that she WAS jealous)" "How long was it? ... How long did you guys kiss?" "Oh... and was it... fun? ... Yeah... I mean... did you guys... like it?" iCarly Awards: Attempt to change the subject from the swimsuit models (can't remember dialogue) iSaved Your Life: Tries to calm down girls that surround Freddie, interrupts a girl flirting with Freddie by kissing him, then tells her to leave (can't remember dialogue) iEnrage Gibby: No dialogue, just crossing her arms and looking angry/jealous when Freddie says he wants "one of those (someone like Tasha)" iPsycho: No dialogue, just a jealous expression when Nora goes to slow dance with Freddie iBeat the Heat: "She's very tall", with a jealous/uncomfortable/"Are you serious?" expression when Sabrina arrives iHire An Idiot: "When are you gonna fire that... that femenidiot?" as well was strong shows of jealousy towards Ashley during the episode. iPity the Nevel: No dialogue, just a jealous expression when girls show interest at Freddie iOMG: Carly's shocked/upset face at seeing Sam and Freddie kiss iParty With Victorious: "She's a GIRL and don't say DOYNG" "So he can stare at her, and DROOL" irritation when Freddie is commenting on Shelby, hitting him with an orange, Carly threatening to hit him again when he says that Tori is 'quite some girl' iLost My Mind: "That you and Sam kissed?" "I don't keep things from YOU (I think this was more than a secret thing, the fact she seemed very anxious about the Seddie kiss shows something else to me)" "(to the girl who said Freddie was hot) Let's not get carried away" iDate Sam and Freddie: When Gibby says that Sam and Freddie love lawns, Carly looks sad at maybe the idea of 'Sam and Freddie', Her sigh and collapsing back down on her bed when Sam and Freddie fight, "If you two can't solve your own problems... you shouldn't be dating at all." iCan't Take It: "I'm not in it! (irritation at Freddie's favouratism towards Sam)" "You know... you guys could invite ME to see the movie with you (not wanting to be left out)" "you deny that life was better for EVERYONE before Sam and Freddie got together (somthing like that) No... (she is saying that life was better for HER before Seddie)" "I am gonna KILL Sam and Freddie!" "Well, you COULD HAVE CALLED" "Wh... wh... bu... You guys think I'm JEALOUS of your relationship? (the hesitation says it all ;) )" iLove You: "Okay, let's cool it with the public display of affection" "Well, I don't have a boyfriend so what do I know? (irritated)" vents about Spencer/Jenna about how they're taking some 'connection' and trying to make a relationship out of it (some Creddiers - including me - think that this is her way of expressing her feelings about Seddie, because Sam and Freddie were there at the time, maybe showing a 'deeper meaning' to the scene than what ti seems) Well, there ya have it. :) I've probably missed a few, but this is EVERYTHING I can think of. Some of them aren't as "obvious" or - I admit - mainly speculation and minor nitpicking, but there are definitely some hard clues in here.